kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24945625-20140909194730/@comment-24980562-20140910120116
Ah yes, the Summer Event. An event where the decision to wait at least three days before tackling it myself saved my ass from a lot of frustration, which is saying a lot because I STILL raged so much it was almost unhealthy. Might have had something to do with my HQ Level of 104 among other things, with meant Hard Mode for me. As some people here have already pointed out (not just in this comment section), E-1 was a joke. Sure, the troll sub on the first node could screw you over sometimes, and the night battle node... well... night battle, no need to elaborate. Black Rick Shooter as a boss was hardly a threat because lol CA and the fight didn't start at night (I'm looking at you, 2-5...). I used 1 BBV 3 CA 2 CVL with an average level of 70~80 and cleared the map in less than 15 sorties. Hooray for Searchlight and Star Shells. But E-2 was a different beast altogether. I went north because I only had four high-level DDs and I knew I needed three for Midway, so I settled for 1 BBV 2 CA 1 DD 2 CVL. The first node was annoying, but Double Line worked surprisingly well. Still had to retreat a lot and ended up wasting around 100+ buckets on E-2 alone. But still didn't waste anything near 20k of everything on it. Don't know how you managed to pull that off. Hoppo-chan, as far as difficulty goes, was a joke as well. Haguro and Myoukou with Sanshiki each wrecked her shit so much, wanna know how often they failed to kill her during my entire run? Once. I admit that E-2 was by no means an easy map and might very well be the hardest map of that event... well, next to E-6, of course. And Midway was practically boring from a difficulty perspective. I used 4 CV 2 BB and 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA. Most of the time I was able to kill the bosses in day battle. All it did was drain your resources - especially your bauxite - and force you to use your second fleet, which you could have sent on expeditions instead. On normal nodes your ships received scratch damage at worst and that's it, random crits notwithstanding. The only rage-inducing thing was the compass on E-4, but that's it. E-5 was even easier than E-4. And before I do nothing but recount my event run yet again, let's talk about this RNG bullshit you seemingly despise so much. What exactly did screw you over? High damage and random crits? Either you just had a streak of shitty luck, or your ships' levels/equipments were subpar. Besides, it has always been like this, be it event maps or normal maps. Compass threw you off countless times? Fleet composition and enough effective LOS rating would have taken care of that. Japanese players figured that shit out within hours, and those pieces of info had been posted here several times, so I'll give you the benefit of doubt and say it was your ships' levels and their equipment. Heck, even I, who was well prepared for AL - both equipment and level wise -, had to retreat countless times because of some random crit here and there. That's KanColle, just deal with it already. And while I'm already at it, let's take a look at your particular case. 20k resources wasted on E-2? Really? Is that even possible? You'd have had to be running nothing but Yamato, Taihou or similarly expensive ships to reach such a high consumption level. 20k fuel is something I could understand, but the rest? Naaaaah. 20+ sorties? .........PfffffffffffftHAHAHAHAHA! Are you kidding? You're complaining about 20+ sorties? I don't remember how many sorties I needed, but it was probably around twice as many. And still needed less resources than apparently you did. Want to know what was frustrating about this event? E-6! I had 870 buckets when I started the event. When I was done with E-6 I had 76 left, and over half of them were wasted on this bullshit map. How many sorties? Don't remember, I successfully blocked most E-6 runs from my memory, but it most likely was 70+, most of them ending at Carrier Hime node. But my last run was like winning the lottery. Killing Carrier Hime in day battle, killing the right BB Hime on my first try, yada yada you know the rest. tl;dr You're complaining about RNG bullshit in KanColle? Well stop the fucking presses, this is breaking news! You already pointed out that there are worse games out there, and as everyone here knows, KanColle is one of those rare free-to-play games where you simply CAN'T pay to win. Married ships might give you a small edge over unmarried ones, but that's it, in the end everyone is still at the mercy of the RNG, which, however, can be influenced in your favour via e.g. correct fleet compositions, sufficiently levelled ships or good equipment. Things you might have lacked when even E-2 was too hard for you.